


Art for Blood and Fire (lq_traintracks)

by Bluebutter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebutter/pseuds/Bluebutter
Summary: "You're wearing my jeans," Harry blurted."What of it, Potter?""Well, I—" Harry swallowed. "You look really good in them."---Illustration for the fic Blood and Fire by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 285





	Art for Blood and Fire (lq_traintracks)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> Dear lq_traintracks, Happy belated birthday! Here's an illustration for Blood and Fire! Thank you so much for blessing fandom with your stories <33


End file.
